Ladies of Longford: The Fields of Gold, II
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Okay, I have a series going, & this is the second story! Yay! It's a Shadamy romance, using the Ladies of Longford's song "Fields of Gold." They haven't seen each other in many years, & Shadow reflects on old memories, while at a field of golden barley.


A/N: Okay, since I seem to keep writing songfics using the Ladies of Longford's songs, I'm going to make a series out of it. The first one, just so you know, is "The Years Gone By" using the Ladies' song "Never Saw Blue Like That."

Also…HOLY COW! Guys, if you can, search ASAP for this song by the Ladies of Longford! I'm serious! This is sooo pretty! & if you listen to it before/after/while reading this story, oh, believe me! It'll make the story literally come to life! The song is "Fields of Gold" by the Ladies of Longford, album Carry Tales, & Heather Fraser sings this song too. She's their lead vocalist.  
Well...I tried searching for the Ladies' version, but I found Eva Cassidy's: http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=ZGwDYBWEDSc (the spaces are there to prevent FF from deleting it). Cassidy's sounds like the Ladies', so it should give you the same feeling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story & the characters whose names are unfamiliar to you. "Fields of Gold" belongs to Ladies of Longford, & the Sonic characters belong to Sega.

[Cue Sega chorus] "Seeh-gaaah!"

XXX

The Ladies of Longford Songfic Series

Story II: The Fields of Gold

By: the Andromeda Rose

"_**You'll remember me when the west wind moves**_

_**Among the fields of barley**_

_**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky**_

_**When we walk in the fields of gold**__**"**_

A black hedgehog stopped on a hillside, overlooking the Irish countryside which contained a field of golden barley. The West Wind blew the barley causing it to sway gently. Yes…this was it…the place where his, & Amy's love was just beginning to blossom. But soon after that, he had to leave, & hasn't seen her since.

_Remember the good times we had?_ a voice said, _Remember running through this field? & watching the sunset? Remember that picnic she prepared for you?_

"Yeah…I remember." he whispered thoughtfully, "She was about sixteen back then too…"

_Remember laughing & playing down there? Remember when you gave your heart to her? Remember that she gave you her heart instead of giving it to the Faker? Remember when you two shared your first kiss? Remember when?_

"I remember..." he smiled, "…everything."

"_**So she took her love**_

_**For to gaze awhile**_

_**Among the fields of barley**_

_**In his arms she fell as her hair came down**_

_**Among the fields of gold"**_

_That was the day when she invited him to a picnic, on a field of barley she had found in that Irish countryside during a mission to find the Chaos Emeralds._

"_Come on Ames!" he called as they walked along the path to the field, "I'll race you!"_

"_Shadow! I can't race you." she teased him._

_He looked to her: her pink hair had grown & was now down to her waist in a braid with a red bow to hold it. She had a soft green bandana on her head, & her jade eyes glistened. He was entranced, but only for a moment…"Come on, I'll play fair Rose."_

"_Well…alright. On your mark…get set…go!" they both started running, & Shadow did play fair with her._

_Soon after they started running, they crossed the river & started down the hill, where she tripped. Shadow ran to catch his friend, but when he did so, they both tumbled down the hill & into the field of barley. Her hair came loose out of its braid she had it both looked to each other & laughed, "Oh, my braid came out!" she complained, taking her hair & braiding it again._

"_No, don't!" he stopped her, "You look pretty with your hair down." his comment caused her to blush._

"_Thank you Shadow."_

"_**Will you stay with me, will you be my love**_

_**Among the fields of barley**_

_**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky**_

_**That we walked in the fields of gold"**_

_He took her in his arms, "You're really cute when you blush." he teased._

"_Oh, Shadow!" she giggled, & turned her head away, then noticed the basket not too far away from them, "Here," she opened the basket. Thankfully, the fall had only forced a few twigs out of place on it, "I made sandwiches for our picnic."_

"_You did? Ah, thanks Amy!" he took the tuna sandwich & ate it as his pink friend ate hers slowly, admiring the field around them, "I love the way you make your sandwiches Rose. They're the best I've ever had in all my life!" he took her by the waist, & whispered, "Just like I love you." he kissed her, "Amy, will you stay with me? Will you be __**my**__ love?"_

"_Hmm?" she asked, not quite understanding what he meant, "What do you mean?"_

"_I said, I love you." he smiled, then pulled a rose, "&, Amy Rose, will you be mine? Forever? Always?"_

"_Yes, Shadow…you know I will."_

"_& I promise I'll never leave you…never."_

"_**I never made promises lightly**_

_**And there have been some that I've broken**_

_**But I swear in the days still left**_

_**We'll walk in the fields of gold**_

_**We'll walk in the fields of gold"**_

He was overlooking this field right now, reflecting on his promise to Amy. He knew that it had been a very long time since they ad seen each other. He wondered if she kept to her promise…he promised her, like Maria, & was determined to keep both of their promises. Even if it meant that she hadn't kept to hers. That was the chance he had to take. He didn't care, he wanted to keep his promise.

"_**Many years have passed since those summer days**_

_**Among the fields of barley**_

_**See the children run as the sun goes down**_

_**As you lie in the fields of gold"**_

Today, he was returning to Amy, to keep to his promise after being on a long mission for G.U.N. Would she still be where he left her in the little pink house? He was quite sure that she hadn't forgotten him.

Chaos Controlling to Westopolis, he'd find out.

His mind wandered briefly to the others. What had they been doing these past years? Tails, now about twenty-four, probably owns a mechanics garage. Sonic, he's probably still running his heart out around the world, no doubt about that. Knuckles…it was hard saying with him, he's for sure, still guarding that Emerald. Maybe he & Rouge got together? Who knew? All he cared about at this moment was returning home.

Home…that was such a nice word. He hadn't been able to live in a warm home during those past eight years…he had been through much warfare against Eggman, the Metarex, aliens, other countries…so much he had been through, & now that word seemed warming to his heart.

XXX

The pink house rested on a little road, leading through Westopolis. Shadow walked up to the door & knocked. He could hear rustling inside, then something being knocked over. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a pink hedgehog, "Hello?"

"Amy." he said, trying to get her attention away from whatever was behind her.

"Shadow? Shadow!" she jumped forward, hugging him, "Shadow, I thought you had left forever!" she cried, "I thought you had died!"

"No. I'm still here. The Ultimate Lifeform never leaves this planet." they shared a kiss, then he turned to look inside the house, & noticed a black, female hedgehog, with a red streak & crimson eyes like Shadow, "Who's she?" he motioned to the little hedgehog.

"Your daughter, Sasha." she said, as the young hedgehog hid partly behind her mother, "Go on Sasha, it's your father."

"Sasha?" Shadow hugged his little eight-year-old, "I didn't know you were born!" he exclaimed, "Your so beautiful! Like your mother."

"Shadow, we both know who she took after." she giggled as he blushed. She led him inside with their daughter.

"I love you Amy Rose." he kissed her lovingly, nuzzling his muzzle against hers.

"_**You'll remember me when the west wind moves**_

_**Among the fields of barley**_

_**You can tell the sun in his jealous sky**_

_**That we walked in the fields of gold**_

_**We walked in the fields of gold**_

_**We walked in the fields of gold"**_

"_A burning fire that never dies, will live on forever & never die, just as Love never does."_

_~The Andromeda Rose_

_A/N: Oh! I love this! Even though it's short. "Short & sweet" as my aunt would say. Well…I don't really like it, but I still like the song & how it represents Shadow & Amy's love for each other._

_Look out for another Ladies of Longford Songfic! Hmm…I think I'm going to turn this into a series…this is the second, & I have many more to write…hehe!_

_Oh & if you Read, Review!_

_The Andromeda Rose_


End file.
